


Like Lightening

by veiledndarkness



Category: Death Sentence (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's never been one to think of himself in small terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lightening

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Like Lightening

Rating: PG

Pairing (if any, or gen): None

Summary: Billy’s never been one to think of himself in small terms.

Warnings: Not mine, no harm intended and no profit made.

For the prompt _**Lightening**_

XX

He thinks of himself like lightening.

Like quick silver, sharp and jagged and dangerous, yes, very dangerous.

 

He smiles and looks up to the stormy sky. He loves thunderstorms.

It makes him laugh to see people run and scurry through the falling rain.

 

He’s sure that he’s like lightening, pure lethal energy, there’s no escape from him.

With his guns, his wickedly sharp blades, he is unstoppable.

 

He kills as fast, as painful and sudden as the fiery hot bolts that fork and split the night sky above him.

He smiles and dares the white hot bolts to catch him.

XX


End file.
